Signal wire attenuation in high-frequency transmission is mainly formed by dielectric loss. The dielectric loss is proportional to dielectric loss factor and relative dielectric constant. Generally, printed circuit board (PCB) uses materials with lower relative dielectric constant, such as liquid crystal polymer (LCP), Teflon, pure glue and so on, to reduce dielectric loss.